


Just for a night

by lilpuffs3



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Band Fic, Dating, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Galo Thymos Being an Idiot, Galo is too anxious to do it, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lio is in a band, Lio respect Galo decision, M/M, Mad burnish and burning rescue being idiot, Mad burnish are a rock band, One Night Stands, Strangers to Lovers, They don't actually even kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25996606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilpuffs3/pseuds/lilpuffs3
Summary: Galo had never been in a relationship, he never felt that kind of love, but he start realizing how lonely he feels. So when what was supposed to be a one night stand, becomes something more, Galo can't help but start falling.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Just for a night

Galo sure wasn't a "hookup" kind of person, he was naturally sweet and kind! He was a hopeless romantic, even if he didn't wanted to admit it! Even if the most important thing in his life was firefighting, he still craved love, he craved attention. He wasn't… really sure he could manage to love someone, more than he loved his job, but he wanted to give it a try.

Galo was a firefighter, a joyful simple man, that enjoyed saving people's lives. He had a massive impact on people, with his messy blue hair and playful eyes. Galo was indeed a good person. He cared about his friends and those who needed help.

But he couldn't bring himself to admit that he felt lonely. He had friends, yeah. He had his father, the governor. But when he retired from work in his small apartment, he felt… alone. Nobody to talk to. Nobody to love. And Galo wasn't sure he could be truly himself if there wasn't anything to love.

Galo wasn't used to being alone, no matter how much time he spent on his own.

<<you...want a relationship?>> Aina asked, concerned about her friend. She never thought that the firefighter would want something more than working!

<<yes.>> confirmed Galo, unsure on how Aina would react to that talk. He felt almost like a child, when they needed to confess some kind of crime. He took his friend aside from the other burning rescue members, he just needed advice.

<<oh.>> the girl looked maliciously at Galo, coming closer to him.

<<Aina...>>

<<my best friend is going to date! You're going to need some condoms?>> joked Aina, trying to encourage his friend.

<<I don't even know who to date! I'm not going to need those!>> exclaimed Galo, embarrassed just at the thought of intimacy.

<<you don't like someone?>> asked Aina, surprised by Galo's affirmation.

<<no? I never actually had, you know? I work and stuff but I'm not...sure how these things work>> Explained Galo, admitting the truth, he never felt love, not in that way. But he craved it, he wanted to know how that felt.

<<Galo to be in a relationship you have to...yeah, like someone. Have a crush, never had one?>> the girl wasn't sure what to do with her friend, she actually thought that he had some kind of crush on someone.

<<I don't...I never had one?>>

<<Oh Galo.>> exclaimed Aina, almost whispering.

In the end, Galo started wondering how he got there, waiting for his hookup date to open his apartment door.

Of course, Aina. His bestfriend thought that maybe a hookup wasn't going to destroy him, Galo never actually did something so intimate with someone, he never got a crush, he never actually had the opportunity to experience sex.

So he got himself one of that dating apps, he wasn't looking for love, for now, but he wanted to try. Even if it was a little bit with someone who didn't care about him.

So he quickly got some matches, Aina said it was because of his sculpted abs, but Galo was sure it was because of his love for pizza, in his bio. He had some people to choose from, he didn't think about the gender of his hookup, he had to choose a girl, right? But actually… one of his matches was a boy. 

Lio Fotia, the boy sure looked cute. He was in a band, the Mad Burnish, Galo was indeed curious about his music, but refused to look it up. He wasn't going to be a part of his life,

Galo almost felt his heart beat race a little, watching Lio's photo. He looked so damn cute, he sure didn't needed to find someone on a dating app, so Galo found himself thinking about why the other boy would search for a one night stand.

Galo wasn't sure, he needed to like someone, didn't he? Even If the firefighter wasn't entirely sure about what that meant, he genuinely liked Lio. Of course, physical, but that was what a one night stand was about. And if Lio wanted, then Galo would try.

So that's how Galo got there, he and Lio talked for a bit, he seemed a pretty nice guy. He liked music, kids, and even if Galo didn't understand anything about music, it wasn't something they would worry about.

Galo knew they had to talk about what they wanted to do, Aina tried to explain to his friend all about these kind of experiences. And of course consent was necessary.

Lio seemed actually sure about what he liked or didn't liked, and he didn't seemed to complain when Galo admitted that he didn't had enough experience.

That night was extremely cold, Galo drove to Lio's apartment, but he was still standing over his door. Why his heart felt so heavy? He needed to calm down, it was going to be fine. There was nothing wrong, even if the boy was extremely cute, there was nothing wrong, he just needed to relax a bit.

<<hi.>> Finally the door opened, and Galo could observe Lio carefully. His voice was so soft Galo wanted to hug him.

God, he was so small. He seemed tired, it was late, so that would make sense.

He wore a black loose shirt and some gray jeans. His hair was a little messy, but Galo didn't mind.

<<hi.. uh.. it's actually so cold outside, I didn't thought about that!>> Galo was naturally so bright.

<<yeah, aren't you the guy who goes everywhere without a shirt?>> Lio smiled, amused, he seemed to pull it off together just nice, Galo was trembling, but the smaller one blamed the cold of that winter night.

<<It's not my fault, I need to stop the fire with something, don't I?>> joked Galo, he was nervous, but he didn't want to ruin this. He felt almost welcomed by Lio, he seemed someone full of life.

<<you stop the fire with you pectorals or…?>> Lio smiled, he seemed so relaxed, it wasn't his first time. 

Galo then smiled, Lio didn't seemed that bad.

<<no- okay. It's not like that, but you get it right? You gotta look cool so they forget you don't know basic math.>> Exclaimed Galo, even if he was tense, he managed to feel good around Lio, maybe this wasn't going to be that bad. 

<<you don't know basic math?>> Asked Lio, kinda surprised by how much Galo talked. It was rather unusual for a simple hookup. Galo seemed an idiot, Lio knew that from the start, but he seemed so good, happy, even if a little uneasy he seemed a rather joyful person. And this was also his first time.

<< _ you _ know basic math?>>

<<okay, come in.>> Lio decided to leave Galo with the benefit of the doubt, and he also noticed Galo's trembling, so he guessed it was the cold, even if the boy seemed the kind of person to always be warm.

Galo wasn't sure about what to do, Lio was surely nice. He was obviously trying to get him comfortable, because Galo was indeed tense, he seemed distressed, and Lio just wanted to make this good for both of them.

He entered silently Lio's house, the lights were turned off, but Galo could see that Lio's place was rather messy. He examined his living room, it was full of used notebooks, and musical instruments, was he writing a song?

Now Galo surely wanted to listen to Lio's band.

<<Galo, how about the bedroom?>> Lio smiled, tired. He seemed really amused by Galo's curiosity.

Lio indicated the way to the bedroom, and Galo could feel the warm coming in his body, he was feeling… distress, but he followed the boy still.

He was going to do it, it wasn't something so difficult, if that meant he could feel less lonely, he could do it.

Galo took some deep breaths, Lio came closer to him. Caressing his cheek. Galo was sure the smaller one could feel his irregular breathing.

<<can I kiss you? It's okay by you?>> Lio's question was about to end Galo, it wasn't something that bad, for god sake, they were here to fuck and he couldn't bring himself to kiss the poor boy.

<<no.. I->> Galo choked on his words.

Lio seemed to look at him, cautiously, he wasn't angry, just a little concerned. He distanced himself from Galo.

<<sorry. This is so dumb.>> Galo relaxed a bit, sighing and sitting down on the bed. Trying to calm down. He seemed troubled, even if Lio had no problem with them stopping. 

<<you're not ready? Did I do something you didn't like?>> Asked Lio, to make sure he didn't cross any boundaries.

<<no- it's just, I'm sorry, you're so cute and attractive but I just wanted to feel less lonely>> admitted Galo, he knew how that sentence could seem stupid, but he had to explain himself at least a bit.

<<it's okay, I'm not mad. Sorry about all of this, I didn't mean to stress you like that..>> the smaller one said, concerned about Galo at this point. They didn't knew each other but he surely didn't want the boy to be traumatized by this. He sat down, near Galo, but trying to not invade his space.

<<no no!>> Galo waving his hands in Lio's direction, as to reassure him. <<my friend, she thought this could be a way to… I don't know, get me to know something about love and sex?>>

<<oh, that wasn't a good idea>> acknowledge Lio, feeling sorry for Galo, he was a good person, and he was so stressed in this moment. 

<<yeah...sorry, I didn't meant to… you know, ruin your night.>> apologize Galo, seemed really sorry about all of this situation.

<<Galo, you didn't ruin anything.>> assured Lio.

<<no?->>

<<if you're not up to, we're not going to have sex. At least you're funny, you know?>>

<<ah yes, the funniest firefighter in the world!>> smiled softly Galo, feeling slightly better, Lio was actually good at ressuring Galo, he would have to thank him

<<you're a firefighter?>> Lio didn't noticed, it wasn't wrote on Galo's profile biography.

<<you're a singer! I have to admit your job is badass almost like mine.>>

<<a  _ part-time  _ singer, Thymos, a part-time singer.>> joked Lio, trying hard to help the firefighter feeling a little more comfortable, and less sorry.

Galo was feeling better, a little more at ease. He was still sorry about ruining Lio's night, and thinking about the fact that Lio literally wanted to have sex with him drove him crazy. But he was feeling better, and it was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I just had this idea and I needed to write, I'm going to write some more chapter of this story.


End file.
